KOTOR, The Epic Journey: Waking Up
by LikeCrimsonBloodshed
Summary: I am writing through the entire game and turning it into a story. Let me know how you like it! Nic/Revan awakens on the Endar Spire.


**This is something I have had cooking up in my head for a long time now. I wondered if anyone had tried it before, and I know I wanted to give it a go. KOTOR remains one of my top favorite video games, but like you all I was left hungering for more. So, I have decided to write my way through the entire video game while I play it again, but adding my own depth and closure to it all. I will even expand with a couple scenes of my own to really add some depth the whole story while staying true to the characters. This is not only for my benefit but as a gift to you guys! I don't know how long it will take to finish. Could take months, could take more than a year, but I'm doing it.**

**However this train runs on motivation and positive reinforcement, so R&R people! KOTOR fans, let me know how you like it! Let's begin this epic journey together!**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…._

The Hammerhead-class cruiser _Endar Spire_ moved like an injured beast over Taris, its great hull seemingly struggling to continue on. The Sith fighters flew in spirals all around it like flies attracted to the corpse. Red streaks of deadly energy flew through space, lighting up the endless black.

Finally, a large explosion erupted on its left side, and soon enough the entire cruiser began to pitch forward, slowly turning downward. Soon it would be nothing but a useless mass of metal floating above Taris.

There would be nothing to stop the Sith from boarding the ship and capturing the one they came for.

Within the walls of the cruiser, the room rocked back and forth with the force of each new explosion on the outside. The ship was quickly descending into a state of disarray, so much so that the impact of the barrage of fighters woke up the one man sleeping on the beds.

As the bang of another explosion rang throughout the chamber, the man tossed and turned on the bed, straining his closed eyes before finally waking up. He blinked a couple of times and looked around.

Shock exploded inside him like tiny little jolts of electricity through his bloodstream as he sat up on the bed. The room rocked hard again, and he found himself rolling off the bed and hitting the floor hard.

"Ow! Kriff!"

He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around again, studying the room he was in. The lights above his head flickered on and off, throwing the red and white walls around him into an eerie ghostly light.

Nic strained to see a few times. He couldn't tell whether he remembered being in this room or not. His brain was so fuzzy and hazy. It made it hard for him to register his bearings.

Another rock and he stumbled back a few steps, regaining his balance. Just then the massive door in front of him activated. The red stripe down the white door slid down and the two white sides slid away as another man ran in. The door closed behind him.

He was decked out in red, orange, and yellow Republic armor, and clutching a blaster.

The large-build man with the blonde crew cut ran straight to him.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up – we don't have much time!"

Nic brought a hand up to his head and closed his eyes. He shuddered once, as if trying to clear his head. Why was this muddled feeling plaguing him?

"Wait, who are you?" He asked.

The other man cocked an eyebrow, looked around him urgently, and then turned back to him.

"I'm Trask Ulgo. I'm an ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire."

He shrugged and gestured toward Nic.

"We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before."

Trask then held out his arms and gestured around the room, fixing Nic with an "as if you haven't noticed" look.

"Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!"

The room rocked again, making Nic start stumbling back again, but this time Trask caught his shoulder and steadied him.

"Hey, are you OK?"

Nic righted himself again, shaking his head. He looked at Trask once, blinked again.

"Yeah….I'm fine. Who's Bastila?"

Trask's eyes went the size of dinner plates.

"Really? You don't know? Bastila's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire."

Trask paused, then shrugged again.

"Well, not an officer, really. But she's the one in charge of this mission. One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of an enemy attack! You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now it's time to make good on that oath!"

Nic couldn't explain it, but as soon as Trask elaborated on Bastila, his brain started kicking into gear. The haze finally started to clear and he shook his head again. Finally, he felt normal again, and suddenly became very, very aware of where they were, how they were, and what they needed to do.

Find Bastila. Get her off the ship safely.

He nodded resolutely at Trask.

"Got it. Okay. Let's get moving, then."

Trash looked Nic up and down.

"Uh….you probably want to grab your gear first."

"Why?"

Nic looked down, seeing himself in only his brown undergarment that stretched from his neck to the tops of his thighs.

"Oh…right."

Trask pointed behind Nic. He turned and saw the footlocker directly in front of him. He ran over to it and hoisted the top open. He pulled out his clothes, two medpacs, his blaster and his vibrosword.

After suiting up his gray pants, white shirt and brown leather vest, he strapped both the medpacs to his belt and the vibrosword to his back. He placed the blaster in the holster on his leg.

Nic stood up, pulled the vest tightly over his chest and ran back to Trask, nodding at him.

"Ready. Let's get out of here."

"Okay. Let's move out."

Trask walked back over to the door and typed in the override codes to unlock the door again. He turned back.

"We should stick together. You'll have more success with a party than on your own."

Nic smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The door opened.


End file.
